


On the Edge

by Carbynn, kotosk (iginita)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Edging, M/M, Older Ed and Al, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, PWP, Role Reversal, Sibling Incest, Younger Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbynn/pseuds/Carbynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iginita/pseuds/kotosk
Summary: One of the first things Roy learns about his COs once he starts sleeping with them is that the both of them are fucking sadists.





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of our ever-growing and ever-filthy reverse-verse. For more info on this AU, check the art for it [here!](https://kotosk.tumblr.com/tagged/reverse-au)

For the most part, Roy had thought he had Edward and Alphonse Elric figured out. Tactically, their plans are unparalleled and there’s no question to their hard and brutal efficacy as far as alchemy is concerned. They’re fair and thoughtful, and although the two are nearly as different as two siblings can be, they work together with a sort of solitary grace that’s unmatched in any other team in the entire Amestrian military. Roy knows how Ed takes his coffee (blacker than night itself,) and how Al takes his tea (more sugar than any one man should be capable of consuming in a single sitting,) and he knows how Ed likes to bite the ends of his pens when he’s trying to fill out a report, and the rhythm to which Al taps his fingers against his desktop when he’s agitated is etched so deep in Roy’s mind that sometimes he hears it in his dreams. 

When their relationship segued from strictly professional to strictly personal, Roy’s already expansive mental file on the Elric brothers had expanded significantly.

One of the first things Roy learns about his COs once he starts sleeping with them is that the both of them are fucking sadists. They thoroughly enjoy seeing him helpless, making him lose control, pushing him to the breaking point and then gently bringing him back. They hadn’t come out the gate that way, clearly afraid, at first, of pushing him too far but Roy was anything but demure and it didn’t take them long to learn a little bit about Roy, too. He likes it just as rough as they do, and it delights them to no end.

Dinner that night is an uneventful affair save for the meaningful glances Ed and Al send each other through the course of the meal. Roy feels anticipation building, and doesn’t even bother hiding his excitement when he follows them to the bedroom.

They advance at the same time, perfection coming from practice, and Roy is trapped not unlike prey between two predators. He’s pressed between two hot bodies, four hands taking care of his clothes until he's stark naked, the rough material of their uniforms setting his nerves alight. Ed’s gloved hands trail down his sides as Al’s come up to tease his nipples. Roy's head lolls back against Ed’s shoulder, his dick already hard, and he's basking in the contrast of his own nakedness against two fully clothed officers. 

Ed steps away from him and Al covers Roy’s mouth with his before he can protest. Al kisses him like he can't get enough, and by the time he pushes Roy down on the bed into Ed’s waiting arms Roy's panting and light headed with arousal. He settles down between Ed’s legs, back to chest, and Ed immediately attacks his neck with his mouth, nibbling on his skin, and he's lost his gloves somewhere along the way, the cool metal making Roy gasp as it traces the scars on his automail shoulder. Al gets in front of him, leans in to capture his mouth again.

“All good?” Al asks once he lets Roy take a shaking breath. 

“Yes," he gasps, writhing as Ed’s metal fingers dip down to circle his nipple and gently squeeze it, hot mouth leaving faint marks on his neck and shoulder. 

Roy feels how Ed lifts his head and looks at Al over his shoulder, and he recognizes the look on Al’s face that means he’s about to get wrecked. His suspicions turn out to be true when Al softly presses his lips to his neck and then asks, "what's your safe word?"

"Red.” Perhaps, Roy thinks, he should be at least a bit worried at that point but he’s always been (foolishly) brave.

That, and the fact he trusts them more than he trusts himself.

"Good boy.” Ed showers his neck with small, fleeting kisses while his automail arm comes to wrap around Roy's own, his flesh hand similarly taken and their fingers intertwined. Both of his arms are gently fixed but Roy knows from experience he can't break out until Ed wants him to. His legs are splayed open over Al's thighs, Al's hands sliding down his chest and stomach until they reach his hips. Ed’s mouthing at the skin next to the port as Al's warm hand comes to teasingly stroke his dick. Roy can't stop the whine escaping his throat. He’s warm and comfortable between Ed’s embrace and Al’s skillful hands, and his safeword (and the need for it,) is so far from his mind that it might as well not exist. 

Al’s tempo picks up and Roy’s hips rock in time to keep up with it. He can't control the noises he's making and he can feel Ed watching over his shoulder. Roy opens his mouth to warn Al but before he can get a word out, Al’s hand leaves his cock and presses his hips down against the bed. Roy's frustrated yell is deafening even to his own ears. His whole body contorts to find release but both brothers hold fast.

“What the hell?” he manages, panting. Gods, he's aching, his dick throbbing, his skin on fire. “Let me come!”

Al smiles down on him, pure sadistic delight clearly visible in his eyes. He hears Ed’s chuckle above his ear and Roy realizes exactly what is going to happen. 

“Oh fuck," he breathes out, hips fruitlessly trying to shift upwards and bring some relief to his aching cock. Roy still fights to get out of their grip but Ed and Al just let him exhaust himself, watching him struggle with appreciative eyes. Finally, defeated, Roy slumps against Ed’s chest, the air around them too hot as he shakily breathes it in and the sweat sliding down his neck clings to the wool of Ed’s uniform.

“Good boy,” Ed croons and Roy burns with both humiliation and the desire to hear it again. Al smiles at him, curling fingers around his dick again and giving it slow, teasing strokes. Roy lets out a full throated cry, powerless to speed up, and Ed whispers in his ear, loud enough for Al to hear, telling him how beautiful he is, how patient he is, how well they’re going to take care of him. Al quickens his movements and when Roy's sure he's going to let him come, Al lets go at the last possible second. Roy screams, finding new energy to thrash in their grip. His entire body throbs with arousal and pain, dick weeping precome all over his stomach. 

“Fucking hell, Al," Roy manages to gasp out once the blind desire to come eases up a bit. Al slowly explores Roy's chest with his mouth, finds a nipple and teases it with warm lips and hot tongue as he waits for Roy to wind down. Ed presses soft kisses below his ear, his thumb brushing over their joined fingers. Frustrated tears slip down Roy’s cheeks and fall on their intertwined automail and Ed’s lips follow the wet trace on his left cheek. 

“We might consider letting you come if you beg,” Ed whispers in his ear before nipping on it. “Right, Al?”

“Sure," Al says insincerely. 

“ _Please,_ ” Roy’s far beyond shame and pride at this point and he struggles to get the words out fast enough. “Please I can’t take it anymore, Al, Ed, please-” 

Ed lets go of his arm to get the lube and Roy immediately reaches down but Al catches his wrist before he can touch himself. 

“Behave," Al warns him and exchanges Roy’s hand for the lube Ed is giving him. Ed gets hold of both of his arms again as they watch Al thoroughly lube his fingers, Roy whining on each exhale and helplessly trying to grind up against the air. Al catches him under his automail shin and pulls him lower with his clean hand, and Roy’s surprised yelp ends with a choked moan as Al’s wet fingers rub against his hole. They slide in without much resistance and find his prostate with the same practiced ease, pressing on it and rubbing mercilessly. 

Ed holds him impossibly closer and Roy barely manages to get enough air to moan as Al doesn’t let up or slow down. He’s shaking, his entire body ablaze and tense with anticipation and when Al firmly presses on his prostate again Roy’s completely lost. His vision goes white for a few seconds as Ed’s flesh arm flies to clamp over his mouth but that barely mutes Roy’s howl. He's still twitching through the most powerful orgasm he’s ever had when he feels Al's dick pressing into him and sliding home. Roy presses his own hand over Ed’s to muffle down his broken moans, and his body can’t stop shaking as a fresh wave of tears rolls down his cheeks. 

Every movement feels like an electric shock and he jerks each time in response to Al's hard, jabbing thrusts. Al grips his thighs and relentlessly abuses his prostate over and over again and soon enough Roy starts to cant his hips into the thrusts, trying to get more as if he’d never even come at all. His muffled sobs can’t quite drown Ed’s laboured breathing behind him and Al’s ragged moan as he comes. 

Al stills and carefully pulls out before tugging on Roy's arm, supporting his weight as he gets up from Ed’s chest. Roy rises to his knees stiffly, wrapping his arms around Al's neck and hiding his face in it. Strong hands, one warm and one cool pull his ass higher and Roy lets out a high pitched whimper as Ed presses into him and sets the same merciless pace, the sound of skin hitting skin almost getting louder than Roy’s long, whining moans. 

He can feel Al’s come trickling down his thigh, and Al's hands are petting his sides, coming to rest over Ed’s on his hips, holding him firmly against those hard thrusts and making him scream.

Ed kisses his way up Roy’s neck, and Roy hears the two of them kiss over his shoulder. Al’s hand wraps around his dick and Roy, overstimulated and raw, comes for the second time, still sobbing while Ed abuses his ass.

“Good boy." He can't tell whose whisper it is, their voices too similar to tell apart over his harsh panting.

Every roll of Ed’s hips pulls a whine out of Roy, the repeated, hard slide of Ed’s cock against his abused prostate bordering on painful in the wake of his release. He’s too exhausted to try to pull away, too exhausted to do anything but allow Ed and Al to hold him firmly in place while Ed fucks him.

He’s already dropping by the time Ed groans into the back of his neck and comes, and it’s only the sudden shift of Ed’s hips as he pulls out and the caress of soft, warm hands as they guide him down against the mattress. 

Ed’s fingers card through his sweat-slicked hair, pushing it out of his face as he settles down beside him, holding him close, and Al reaches over to the nightstand for the ever-present bottle of water and opens it, propping Roy’s head to help him drink. He gulps it down quickly, and the cool water soothes his scream-sore throat. 

Al replaces the bottle of water on the nightstand after Roy drinks his fill and eases down on the mattress, sandwiching Roy between himself and his brother. The wool of their uniforms is damp, the texture rough against his overheated skin, and the come drying on his stomach is a sharp contrast to the come still leaking from his ass, but he’s never more comfortable than when he’s cradled between the two of them and he’s certainly never more safe. 

He’s still hot from their scene but when he starts to shiver, whether from a chill he didn’t realize he was feeling or just from the intensity of their coupling, he’s not sure, but Ed drags the blanket up over them all and he and Al move in closer on either side of Roy, draping their arms around him and trapping him beneath them. 

“You were lovely,” Al murmurs, pressing a little kiss to Roy’s temple. “You’re always so lovely for us, Roy.”

“Get some rest, kiddo,” Ed says, nuzzling at Roy’s neck. “You’ve earned it.”

The option to rest isn’t even in Roy’s hands anymore. His body is exhausted and he’s very quickly sinking into it, letting the warmth and safety lull him down into sleep.


End file.
